La promesa que hicimos
by lupitabunny
Summary: El temor de Nami por perder a Luffy y los celos inconscientes de Luffy hacía Sanji los llevarán a declarar sus sentimientos. One Shot. Situado después del Arco Whole Cake Island.


¡Hola minna!, bueno este one shot fue pensado en ese capitulo 857 del manga de One Piece,especificamente en ese panel donde parece que luffy hace un puchero por lo que dice Sanji,solo pense en como le afectaria eso y salio la historia,asi que como la preocupación de Nami siempre presente hacia su capitán. ¡Esperó que les guste!

Era un nuevo día en el Thousand Sunny, desde qué salieron casi milagrosamente del territorio de Big Mom todos estaban animados y celebrando, incluso un testarudo Luffy que no obedecía a Chopper,el médico del barco.

-¡Luffy!, ¡Debés descansar! Toda la comida que quieras la llevaremos a la enfermería - decía por segunda vez Nami tratando de conseguir que Luffy se recuperará como debía.

-¡No quiero! - Respondió un Luffy vendado por todo el torso, parte de las piernas y brazos luciendo molesto.

\- ¡Ya les dije que estoy bien! - Dijo mientras mostraba sus dientes de tiburón.

\- ¡Eres insufrible!, ¡Todavía que nos preocupamos por ti! - Dijo una ya molesta Nami - ¡Haz lo que quieras!- Dijo finalmente retirándose a su habitación enojada.

\- ¡Nami-San! - Le llamo Sanji tratando de detenerla, sin embargo ella paso de largo caminando por el pasto del Sunny.

\- Pero que le pasa...yo solo quiero festejar y comer - Dijo un confundido Luffy.

\- Tal vez después lo entiendas Luffy-kun - Respondió Jinbe que desde que estaban en territorio de la Yonkou se percató del cariño especial que le guardaba Nami a su capitán.

\- ¿Ah?- Dijo luffy con un trozo de carne en la boca a medio devorar.

-Yohohoho, ciertamente Jinbe-san - Respondió un tranquilo Brook mientras bebía de su taza de té.

\- Bueno Luffy, sólo acaba de comer y vuelves a descansar en la enfermería - Dijo un serio Chopper que hasta ahora solo se había limitado a escuchar.

\- Claro Chopper! - Hablo luffy dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Bien, entonces coman bastardos,¡iré a dejarle su comida a mi hermosa Nami swan! - Dijo un cocinero con ojos de corazón - ¡Y también a Carrot chwan! - Canturreo mientras se dirigía a la cocina a preparar los platillos.

\- Creen que Nami ya perdono del todo a Sanji? - Preguntó un curioso renito.

-Tal vez aún no - Opino Brook - Nami San es muy temperamental y según lo que nos contó, fueron palabras fuertes.

\- Sanji dijo que Nami se le había propuesto - Dijo Luffy inesperadamente - Así que ya lo perdono - Dijo finalmente recordando aquella conversación que tuvieron sus nakamas a través del pedazo del espejo después de que Sanji regresará a la banda. Fruncio el seño y mordió su pedazo de carne de mala gana.

\- Luffy... tú...-Pero Chopper no termino lo que iba a decir.

Todos sólo se quedaron sorprendidos por la reacción del capitán y no agregaron nada mas.

La tarde transcurrió sin nada interesante más que por un cambio de clima en el que Nami tuvo que salir de su habitación,pero después de ello volvió con Carrot a la misma. Carrot seguía descansando de la ardua batalla,nunca había peleado tanto y menos en su transformación durante tanto tiempo ,eso la agoto de sobremanera por lo que prefería descansar, después de todo no estaba acostumbrada.

-Maldición - Se quejaba cierta navegante mientras tiraba otra hoja con un mapa trazado a medio terminar - Nunca piensa en los sentimientos de los demás...siempre piensa sólo en el, nunca considera mis sentimientos por ejemplo - Pensaba Nami en voz alta interrumpiendo su trabajo de nuevo. En el fondo sabía que no era verdad, hasta donde ella sabía ,el siempre procuraba por todos y lo seguiría haciendo, un claro ejemplo era el porque habían ido a parar al territorio de un Yonkou, o cuando peleó con Katakuri en el mundo espejo para que ellos tuvieran más posibilidades de escapar.

\- Idiota - Dijo una vez más Nami - Porque tienes que ser tan bueno...

\- Nami - Hablo Carrot recostada en la cama de Robin - No puedes estar todo el tiempo enfadada con Luffy por arriesgar su vida por la gente que le importa.

Carrot llevaba escuchando el dilema de la navegante desde hace rato. - Los Minks cuando queremos a alguien sólo lo demostramos fácilmente haciendo Garchu~, ¿Porque para los Minks de su especie es tan difícil decir lo que sienten?- La pregunta de Carrot era inocente y bañada de curiosidad,pero a Nami sólo la puso nerviosa.

\- Yo pues...eh...- Realmente no sabía explicarlo - No lo se...supongo que solo nos complicamos la vida - Río amargamente.

\- Pues no deberían , creo que deberías ser honesta con tigo misma y con Luffy - Sonrió- volveré a dormir - Y así Carrot volvió a cerrar los ojos.

\- Gracias,Carrot - Dijo Nami en susurro.- Iré a hablar con Luffy...Carrot tiene razón - Se levantó de su cama determinada a hablar con su capitán.

\- ¿Entonces, Chopper? - Preguntó luffy en la enfermería aún acostado en la cama de la enfermería.

\- Nada a cambiado desde qué te revise en la mañana Luffy - Respondía un reno sentado en su silla de escritorio mientras revisaba sus anotaciones.

\- Tu ritmo cardíaco es normal, tu presión, tus heridas progresan...mmm todo está bien - Afirmó.

\- Entonces, ¿Porqué me duele el pecho?... siento como si algo me hiciera presión y duele - Dijo luffy mientras se tocaba el pecho.

\- Todo está normal Luffy,pero te daré un analgésico,por si acaso - Dijo Chopper pensativo.

\- ¡Gracias, doctor!- Dijo luffy más animado.

\- Que me digas doctor,¡No me hace feliz,cabroon~~!- Exclamó un renito mientras bailaba.

\- Regresaré para revisarte de nuevo en unas horas,descansa Luffy- Dijo Chopper antes de cerrar la puerta.

Aquel dolor del que luffy hablaba lo había estado aquejando desde la tarde en la que tuvieron la conversación sobre Sanji,después de recordar lo que el cocinero dijo. Primero pensó que la comida le pudo haber caído mal ,o que algo misterioso se le había metido de alguna forma a su cuerpo y por eso le dolía, por eso acabó acudiendo a Chopper.

Trato de dormir ,pero ya había dormido mucho por la tarde y parte de la noche. Se dió vuelta de nuevo en la cama.

\- "Sanji- Kun! - Dijo Nami mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a Sanji, y a la vez se le unían Chopper, Brook y Carrot ya en el barco - Luffy sólo sonreía viendo la escena aunque algo le dolía en el pecho al ver a Nami tan feliz abrazando a Sanji.Penso que no era nada y solo se debía a las secuelas de la pelea con Katakuri"

-¡Ahhg! - Se quejó luffy despertando. De nuevo había recordado eso,por alguna razón le molestaba y le inquietaba. Necesitaba pensar.

\- Iré a la cabeza del Sunny - Resolvió.

Se levantó de la cama y salió de la enfermería,cuando iba a medio camino por la cubierta del sunny una voz le llamo.

-¡Luffy!-

El sólo volteo

\- ¿Nami?-

\- Luffy espera - Dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa.

El la miro casi correr. Llevaba un vestido azul marino corto por encima de las rodillas, con un escote y suelto de la cintura para abajo, acompañado de sus usuales zapatos de tacón,esta vez negros.

Luffy sólo la miró un tanto embobado.

\- ¿Que demonios me pasa?- Dijo para si mismo enarcando una ceja.

\- Luffy - Dijo Nami cuando por fin llegó a lado de este.

Nami lo miro,el sólo llevaba puesto sus shorts habituales, llevando su torso casi desnudo de no ser por los vendajes, sus sandalias y por supuesto su sombrero de paja puesto.

-¿Que sucede Nami? - Dijo curioso luffy.

\- Yo...- No sabía cómo empezar - ... - Vasilo - ¡Espera luffy!, ¡¿Que?! ¡¡Ah!!- Pero Nami no pudo terminar pues Luffy había enrollado su brazo en su cintura e impulsandose los había mandado volando a la cabeza del sunny.

\- ¡Te eh dicho muchas veces que no hagas eso! - Le reprochaba una Nami con dientes de tiburón a un Luffy que yacía en el suelo con un chichón.

\- Lo-lo siento - Decía un luffy en el suelo.

Nami sólo suspiro.

\- Es que pensé que aquí podrías pensar mejor lo que te estaba costando decir - Dijo Luffy ya incorporado mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Luffy...-Dijo Nami sorprendida y sintiéndose mal, ya sin poder aguantarse más, lo abrazo.

\- Uh - Solo dijo luffy al sentir como Nami lo abrazaba con necesidad, para después devolverle el abrazó, tal como lo había hecho en Zou.

\- Idiota- dijo Nami escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de su capitán.

\- ¿Sabes porque estaba tan molesta?

\- Uh...porque no quise estar en la enfermería - Dijo luffy - ¡Pero es que estar ahí es tan aburrido!- Se quejó.

\- Me moleste por lo que te hizo tener que estar en recuperación - Dijo Nami sincerandose.

\- ¿Ah? - Luffy no entendía y sólo se confundió más. Lo único que tenía claro es que tener abrazada así a su navegante lo había calmado.

\- Me refiero... a que siempre estás arriesgando tu vida por nosotros, incluso después de que Sanji-kun te golpeara y nos dijera todo eso... tú decidiste creer en el, pero... ¿Qué hubiera pasado si él en verdad lo decía en serio?.

Luffy entendía más su punto.

\- No puedes estar seguro de que las cosas siempre saldrán bien,tampoco siempre puedes confiar en todos, ¿Qué pasaría si alguien te apuñala por la espalda o te hieren?, eso... - Luffy sólo sintió como Nami se estremeció entre sus brazos - Me aterra... me aterra perderte,Luffy - Finalizó Nami con la voz entre cortada.

\- Nami...- Luffy hizo más fuerte su agarre acercándola más a su cuerpo.

\- Somos piratas, siempre estaremos en peligro - Nami sólo sollozaba mientras lo escuchaba - Y es mi deber protegerlos como su capitán - Luffy sólo decía lo obvio y lo que ella ya sabía.

\- Se que a veces soy un idiota pero... - Agrego de forma segura - En medida de lo que pueda,te prometo que me mantendré a salvó, porque no puedo prometerte que no moriré - Dijo esto último recordando a su hermano Ace y Nami también lo sabía.

\- Luffy...- dijo Nami conmovida por la promesa de Luffy.

Luffy la tomo por los hombros e hizo que alejara la cabeza de su pecho para después colocar su sombrero de paja sobre la cabeza de su navegante y seguido de esto le dedico una sonrisa de las que a ella en secreto tanto le gustaban.

\- Luffy - No resistió más y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos,enredo sus dedos en el cabello azabache de su capitán y lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo como desde hace tanto tiempo lo había querido hacer,desde qué lo vio llegar en ese pájaro en el archipiélago Shabondy donde había confirmado sus sentimientos hacia el.

Luffy no supo bien cómo reaccionar. Los labios de Nami eran suaves y cálidos,se movían lentamente como si disfrutarán cada centímetro de el.

Le causaban un cosquilleo agradable,el dolor que había sentido minutos atrás había sido reemplazado por este. Se sentía bien.

\- ¿Se sentirá mejor si hago lo que Nami? - Se preguntó. Pronto Luffy imitó torpemente los movimientos de Nami. La respuesta fue clara para el.

Hasta donde el recordaba ,nunca había sentido algo así, aunque estaba conciente de que la hermana de sanji le hizo algo parecido, pero él no sintió nada.

Nami estaba sorprendida de que Luffy le correspondiera aquel beso, sentía torrentes de sensaciones que solo se había podido imaginar y guardar para ella sola, pero ahora sabía que era real, aquél chico al que sus nakamas consideraban asexual le estaba besando y eso le hacía enormemente feliz.

Siguieron besandose tiernamente,con cuidado de disfrutar cada nueva sensación hasta que la falta de aire los hizo separarse. Los dos portaban un color carmín en sus mejillas mientras se miraban y recuperaban el aliento.

\- ¿Nami?- Pregunto Luffy llamando a la peli naranja que segundos antes le dejó un sabor a mandarinas.

\- ¿Que ocurre luffy?- Preguntó aún ruborizada Nami

\- ¿Entonces no te casarás con Sanji verdad? - Preguntó Luffy feliz. Con lo que había pasado momentos atrás había comprendido la razón de su malestar.

\- ¡Claro que no!, ¡¿Qué te hace pensar eso?! - Dijo Nami molesta.

\- Es que el dijo que te le habías propuesto - Dijo Luffy con un puchero mientras desviaba la vista al mar.

Nami lo entendió, supo que eran celos lo que Luffy sentía y río un poco para luego agregar:

\- Claro que no me casarse con él, sólo te quiero a ti, capitán idiota - Y volvió a besarlo.

\- Te quiero, Nami - Dijo luffy mientras le devolvía el beso y la mantenía entre sus brazos.

Esa noche la pasaron sentados en la cabeza del Sunny, entre abrazos y besos el mar fue el único testigo de su declaración que por ahora, y por sugerencia de Luffy, quedaría oculta a los ojos del mundo y de enemigos, pero en un futuro solo ella sería su Reina Pirata y entonces nadie, ni nada les podrá separar.


End file.
